Wotamin
Wotamin '''(ヲタみん') is a well known utaite. She has a well balanced range and a solid voice, as she can hit both relatively high and low notes. She often does collabs with clear, forming the pair 'Clewota'. Sometimes she also covers non-Vocaloid songs. She is also a mixer, and has mixed songs for clear, 96Neko, Valshe and many other Utaite. Her most viewed cover is of Nisoku Hokou with more than 815k views as of December 2012. Affiliation and collaboration projects # Member of Amateras Records # Member of ANFLA # Utattemita CD "MGS" (Released on October 15, 2009) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 4 (Released on March 16, 2011) # Super Vocalo Beat (Released on June 1, 2011) # Mr. Music (Released on June 12, 2011) # Nijiiro album with Nem (Released on September 4, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 3 (Released on October 20, 2010) # Acomiku with VOCALISTS(Released on November 30, 2011) # Honeyworks Kyoku Utattemita 2 (Released on December 31, 2011) # Amnesia Song Collection (Released on May 23, 2012) # TRILL (Released on April 28, 2012) # Rubato (Released on April 28, 2012) # endless resist (Released on August 11, 2012) # BabyPod ~VocaloidP × Utaite collaboration collection~ (Released on September 26, 2012) # Princess for Princess (Released on October 03, 2012) # Daylight Dreamer" (Released on December 31, 2012) # HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3 (Released on December 31, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2012.05.31) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Miku ver.- (2012.07.02) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Wotamin, Kakichoco and Vivienne (2012.07.04) # "Mousou Melancholy" (2012.08.08) # "Rokutousei no Yoru" (2012.08.10) # "Madness of Duke Venomania" feat. Wotamin, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Pokota, Che:Sakurai and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Renai Philosophia" feat. Wotamin, Kakichoco and Vivienne (2012.08.29) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.07) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Wotamin, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.09.07) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2012.09.12) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.06) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Wotamin and Kogeinu (2012.10.11) # "Always and Forever" feat. Wotamin and Baru (2012.10.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.10.28) # "Darenimo Hitei Nante Sasenai" (2012.11.09) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.22) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Ifuu Doudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2012.12.14) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Wotamin, Au, Nana Mitani, 96Neko, Yuikonnu and Hanatan (2012.12.29) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta" (2013.01.13)}} Discography For ANFLA albums see here Gallery Trivia *She claims to have a voice fetish. *Her favorite food is Japanese food. *She likes the colors Red and Pink. *Her favorite animal is a cat. *She is happy when she is singing. *Utada Hikaru is her favorite artist. *When she gets home, the first thing she does is turn on her PC. *She collects the manga "Hana Yori Dango". *Her blood type is A. *Her favorite Vocaloid is Meiko. *Her favorite Utaite are Nana Mitani and Kushi. *When she sings in a deeper, more boyish voice, fans refer to her as Ike-min (イケみん), a portmanteau of ikemen and Wotamin. External links *Blog *Twitter *TmBox Category:Articles being improved Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Singers with up-to-date covered song list Category:ANFLA Category:Amateras Records